


Raditz SSJ

by shironek0



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Digital Media, Drawings, Manga & Anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4736627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shironek0/pseuds/shironek0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Normal Raditz: <a href="http://fav.me/d95u41b">fav.me/d95u41b</a><br/>My DBZ gallery: <a href="http://fav.me/d95u41b">fav.me/d95u41b</a></p>
<p>(C)Akira Toriyama</p>
    </blockquote>





	Raditz SSJ

**Author's Note:**

> Normal Raditz: [fav.me/d95u41b](http://fav.me/d95u41b)  
> My DBZ gallery: [fav.me/d95u41b](http://fav.me/d95u41b)
> 
> (C)Akira Toriyama


End file.
